Teasing Edward : To the max
by xSabbyxxx
Summary: Bella decides to tease Edward. Horrible at writing summaries. R&R. First Fanfiction. Short. Might continue. Depends how many reviews I get. -hinthint- new chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, kiddies. I didn't know what to rate this, so I figured a T would work. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer herself does. Yeah, that rich bitch. **

* * *

Teasing Edward : To the max

It was another boring summer day in Forks. The only good part about it was that I had my love of my life, Edward, with me. It killed me inside to say it, but we were getting married in less than a month. Yes, that means I'm still a virgin, and Edward has_ yet_ to see me naked. Oh, joy.

Me and Edward were at Charlie's house. Edward was occupying himself with my computer, and I was sitting on my bed, being bored to death. Well, let's just say I wasn't having the time of my life.

A wonderful idea came across my mind. It was times like these when I thanked the heavens that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. I always _loved_ teasing Edward, but this was below the belt. _Exactly what he needed._

"Oh, _Edward_." I moaned.

He looked at me, mildly surprised.

"Oh, _Edward._ _Please_, more." I moaned again, this time closing my eyes for more of a effect.

Edward raised his eyebrows, giving me the, _What do you think you're doing?,_ look.

"Oh, _please_. Oh my _god_. Please, _please_. Don't stop." I gasped.

Edward was twitching by now. I was surprised he hadn't fell out of the computer seat yet.

"_Please_. _Fas_ter. Edward, _please_. Oh,_ please_." I moaned once more. I was afraid of going on any longer, he might be angrier than I thought he would be.

Edward gave me a strange look. He looked like he was about to pounce on me. I wasn't sure if he was going to pounce on me and cover my mouth, saying, _That wasn't funny. _Or if he was going to pounce on me and kiss me like he's never kissed me before. I couldn't tell.

I decided to stop. He had had enough for one day.

Once he had stopped twitching, Edward said, "_That wasn't funny._" And glared at me.

"Yes, it was. You just have no sense of humor what-so-ever." I laughed.

Edward's eye twinkled saying, _Oh, really?_

"Oh, _Bella_." Edward moaned.

I felt my face get red.


	2. Teasing Bella : To the max

**Okay. Well I wrote another chapter...only because I felt like it. And also because I got like ten reviews in like ten minutes. This chapter isn't as funny. Sorry. And this is in Edward's point of view, by the way. This chapter is longer than the last, too. So enjoy.**

**By the way: I can't stop saying Hubba Bubba max, now. XD I blame all of you. -glares-**

**Disclaimer: Obviously it's still** **Stephenie Meyer's, surprisingly.**

* * *

Teasing Bella : To the max

My angel. My perfect angel. What has gotten into her lately? I think she has been spending too much time with Alice. She's starting to rub off on her. I'll have to talk to Alice about that later.

"Stop it," My angel glared daggers at me. I was going to stop, anyway. She didn't need to get so angry with me.

"A little hypocritical, aren't we?" I laughed.

Bella didn't answer me. Today was a beautiful day, I wanted to get out of this house.

"Would you like to go to my house? I'm sort of getting sick of this one," I smiled. I hoped maybe I could dazzle her into agreeing.

"Su-sure," She stuttered. I smiled even wider. I loved to dazzle her.

I grabbed her hand and half carried her down the stairs and out the door. I gently opened up the passenger seat of the Volvo, being careful not to break the door in my anxious state. Bella and I have been in Charlie's house for the past two days, and I was sick of it already. Maybe because only a few months ago I had spent more than enough time there.

Bella hardly said anything on the way to the house. I was starting to suspect that she was angry with me.

"Are you angry?" I asked her, turning my head to look at her.

She gave me the, _Both eyes on the road at all times,_ look. But I ignored it.

"No," She puckered her lips. Now I knew she was angry.

"Oh, come on Bella. Please don't lie to me. I can tell you're angry." I pleaded with her, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not _angry_. I'm just thinking," She sighed. I felt my eye twitch. What exactly was she thinking about?

"Thinking? Thinking about _what_?" It killed me inside not knowing what she was thinking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled. Yes, actually I would like to know.

"Haven't you teased me enough for one day?" I asked sadly. If she teased me anymore I might explode.

"I _guess_," She laughed.

When we finally reached my house I seen Alice run out to meet us with a big grin on her face. _Oh, great._

"Bella!" She screeched as soon Bella got out of the car. "You are now my most favorite thing that breathes air!"

"Why?" Bella asked, trying to not be crushed by Alice's tight hug.

"Did you see his face?!" Alice laughed.

I glared daggers at Alice.

_Oh, lighten up._ Alice thought.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked me after she was done congratulating Bella.

"Okay?" What could she possibly want to talk to me about? She was singing _Barbie Girl _in her head. That was a little...strange.

_Are you up for a little pay back? _She thought.

"I thought you wanted to talk?" I whispered, but I nodded anyway.

_Okay, well I have a great idea._ Alice's smile was so...evil. I was little scared myself.

I listened (well, not literally) as Alice told me what I should do. This was going to be awfully amusing. For me, at least. For Bella...well, not so much.

"Bella, my love, would you like to go up to my room?" I smiled, trying to dazzle her again to make her agree with me.

It worked, again.

"Sure," She smiled back at me.

I took her hand once again and led her into my house and up the stairs.

When we were in my room I closed the door behind me and turned around.

My Bella was looking as beautiful as ever. Her smile never ceased to amaze me.

"Do you mind if we talk?" I smiled at her to show her we weren't going to have a real serious talk.

"Sure," She smiled back.

I sat down on the bed I brought for her to make her comfortable when I wasn't able to. I motioned for her to come over.

Bella sat down so her back was against my chest.

I leaned my head down so my lips were against her ear.

"Bella?" I heard her heart beat faster, exactly what I had hoped would happen, "Do you know what I would do to you if I were human?"

Her head shook violently. I took that as a no.

"I would lick every inch of your skin," I whispered into her ear, trying to sound as silky as possible. Her skin crawled in response. I softly bit her earlobe.

"I would also make sure you weren't wearing those clothes. I would like you much better_ naked_," I knew my voice must have sounded wonderful to her. Bella's breathing was very uneven by now.

"Then it would just be you, me, and this bed for the rest of the night. No distractions." I whispered again.

I waited for her heart to behave, and her breathing to act normal. It seemed to take forever.

When it finally did, she turned around and put her hand on my chest.

"Oh, but that's _nothing _compared to what I would do to you if you were human." She sexily whispered in my ear. I felt like a bomb had just hit my brain.

Where had my Bella gotten all this spunk from? I didn't know, but I liked it.

* * *

**Like it? XD Well, it wasn't very hard to make. It's a little sloppy, though. Sorry about that. Oh, and that's the end. If someone begs me to continue I might. But probably not. P Well, thanks for reading.**


End file.
